


大猛1与小娇花（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【菏泽大猛1良x阿城小娇花堂】💊大猛1和小娇花一觉醒来发现灵魂穿越，身体互换💊在线观看大猛1嘤嘤嘤💊沙雕双性小甜饼，无逻辑没营养，乐呵乐呵得了
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	大猛1与小娇花（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

清晨，鸟鸣声从窗外传来，不遮光的淡紫色窗帘遮不住热情的阳光。手机闹铃的声音欢快地响起，周九良抬起一条胳膊遮住眼睛，另一只手伸向自己平时放手机的地方摸索。

没有。

周九良迷迷糊糊地摸了一分多钟也没找到自己的手机，这时，手机铃声已经将他吵得彻底清醒了。

当他睁开眼睛的那一刻，他意识到了不对劲——这不是他的房间。

周九良立刻掀开被子从床上跳下来，然后他发现了最大的不对劲——这不是他的身体！

低头看着胸前汹涌的弧度，周九良的脑子乱成了一团浆糊，手机闹铃在坚持不懈地响了十多分钟之后终于自动关闭。周九良愣愣地摸了摸胸口，软的，很大，捏一下会疼。

他倒吸一口冷气，冲进了卧室自带的卫生间。

镜子里出现了一张如花似玉的团团脸，颜色浅淡的柳叶眉，杏核眼，直鼻樱口一点点，是个颇具古典风韵的美人儿。可惜美人现在整张脸扭曲着，眼睛瞪得大大的，里面燃烧着不可置信的火苗。

再往下看，身上是橘猫图案的卡通睡衣，睡衣短裤下两条白皙小腿，周九良颤抖着手摸了摸下面，倒吸第二口冷气——这是个双性人。

他，周九良，刚刚从部队转业到武警的菏泽壮汉大猛1，竟然一睁眼变成了一个貌美如花的双性人！

与此同时，孟鹤堂也在一间及其简单的卧室中苏醒，不同于他房间的温馨明亮，这是一间及其性冷淡风格的卧室。最近很火的工业风，一张黑色床品的大床和水泥灰的墙面和地砖，孟鹤堂坐在床上发了半个小时呆，也没弄明白是怎么回事。

而且被身上发达的胸肌和肱二头肌吓哭了。

他的脸上还有一些刚冒出来的胡茬，头顶的卷毛因为他的啜泣一抖一抖的，孟鹤堂躺想双手抱膝团起来，却因为大腿和胸肌太大而抱不住。

他被从中来，哭的声音更大了。

原本属于周九良的一张坚毅的糙汉脸现在布满了泪水，孟鹤堂习惯性地咬着下唇，这个动作他做起来应该是楚楚可怜，惹人怜爱的，可是现在是周九良脸，画面实在是过分美丽。

盯着镜子练了会儿眼神，周九良的理智上线，他意识到不能再继续发呆。回到卧室拉开窗帘，周九良因为走的太快，胸前的两团小兔子晃得他害怕地顿住。他惊恐地又摸了摸，再一次认识到自己现在多了些部件。

拿起书桌上的手机，谢天谢地是刷脸解锁。周九良先打开支付宝查看了电子身份证，得知这具身体的主人叫孟鹤堂，二十八岁，籍贯是哈尔滨阿城区。

翻了翻手机里的照片和聊天记录，发现孟鹤堂是一名幼儿园老师，他和周九良都在Y城，周九良在手机里翻到了租房合同的电子版，这里是离周九良家不太远的另一个区。周九良看了看时间，幸好今天是周末，如果让他去上班带娃可就要命了。

他在卧室中没有找到孟鹤堂的包，推门出去来到客厅。这是一个五十平米左右的一室一厅，客厅连通着餐厅，中间的位置放了一张小桌子作为餐厅。彩色的布艺沙发和柔软的玩偶靠垫，冰箱上各种可爱的冰箱贴和窗台上的多肉植物，所有细节都表现出孟鹤堂是一个性格温和柔软充满爱心的人。

冰箱里有面包，周九良拿出来坐在餐厅吃了一片。由于事情过于匪夷所思，周九良一开始脑中一片混乱，现在他接受了现实，开始用正常的思维去思考这件事情。

首先，目前应该还没有让人能够随意灵魂互换的黑科技存在。

其次，他是一个普通的转业武警，孟鹤堂是一个转业的幼儿园老师，他们都只是普普通通的人，并没有什么不得了的价值值得谁这样搞他们。

第三，没有什么第三了。

周九良咽下最后一口面包，凶狠地咀嚼动作在美人的身上都不显得粗鄙，竟还有一种别样的飒爽风姿。

想清楚之后，周九良决定给自己的手机打个电话。他有一个假设，既然他在孟鹤堂的身上醒来，那孟鹤堂本尊去哪儿了？假设这里不是平行空间，还是周九良从小到大生活的那个地球那个宇宙，逻辑理论上有很大的可能性应该在他的身上醒来。

周九良按下了自己的手机号码，拨通，等待的嘟嘟声响起。他心里松了一口气，看来不是平行空间。

电话铃声响起的时候孟鹤堂睡得正香，他哭着哭着就累得睡着了，布满泪痕的脸枕在膝盖上，手臂勉强环绕住自己。他很害怕，内心惶恐不安，不知所措，他的脑子里甚至出现了许多离奇的科幻电影桥段，却一个都派不上用场。

来电显示是孟鹤堂自己的手机号码，他睁大了眼睛，按下了接通键。

“喂？”

“喂？”

两道声音同时响起，周九良和孟鹤堂都通过手机从对面听到了自己的声音。周九良精神一震，看来自己的猜测没有错。

“你是孟鹤堂吗？我早上一睁眼在你的身体里醒来，我猜现在你应该在我的身体里，现在我加微信你通过一下，以免你不相信我们视频通话。”

周九良语速极快地交代完毕，打开微信输入自己的微信号选择了加入通讯录。

“你收到申请了吗？通过一下。”

“哦哦。”孟鹤堂手忙脚乱的打开微信，通过了新朋友，还真是他自己的微信号。

加上微信之后，周九良就挂了电话，然后打了微信过来，他的脸色很严肃，唇绷得很紧，完全不是孟鹤堂会有的神态。以至于这张脸出现在手机屏幕上的时候，孟鹤堂竟然产生了陌生感。

看到自己的脸，周九良显示松了口气，然后第二口气就被那脸上斑驳的泪痕和红肿的眼睛的给梗在胸口。想他四年军校三年部队，训练刻苦，出任务积极，流血流汗不流泪，活了二十五年也没哭成果这个样子。

酝酿了一下，周九良斟酌着用词，看看屏幕里现在自己的脸，再看看小窗里孟鹤堂的脸，他也能理解，一个性格温和甚至有些软的大美人突然变成自己那德行，确实挺吓人的。这件事对于他们俩谁来说都是个惊悚故事。

“你好，我先自我介绍一下，”周九良放慢了语速道，“我叫周九良，就是你现在的这具身体，今年二十五，是个武警。我也不知道发生了什么事情导致了现在的这个情况，我早上一睁眼就在你的身体里醒来了，你是不是也是这样？”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头，“我也是，一醒来就到你的身体里了，我就很害怕，不知道该怎么办。”

他说话的语气很温柔，虽然是声音是周九良的，可还是有一股温柔婉转的语调，让周九良紧绷的情绪放松了一些。

“你别害怕，”周九良习惯性地扒了扒头发，入手的手感却不是自己的钢丝球，孟鹤堂的头发比他长，是微微的自来卷，很柔软，“虽然我也不知道为什么会这样，不过两个人总比一个人主意多。这样吧，你在我家别动，我过去找你，咱俩商量商量该怎么办。”

孟鹤堂同意了，挂视频之前他有些不好意思地问周九良，“那个，你家有吃的吗？我有点饿……”

“哦哦对，对不起你不说我都疏忽了，”周九良连忙道歉，“冰箱里还速冻饺子，你饿的话煮了吃吧，其他就没有什么了，不好意思我不怎么在家做饭，家里没什么吃的。那什么，你冰箱里的面包被我吃了。”

“没关系，”孟鹤堂笑了一下，竟在周九良的脸上流露出了些许甜美，“谢谢你，那等你过来。”

周九良的一番话不能解决问题，不过他坚定的语气和处理突发状况的能力安定了孟鹤堂的心，他收拾好心情，去卫生间洗漱。

孟鹤堂想洗澡，他喜欢每天起床洗个澡，这样一整天都能清清爽爽的很精神，不过今天，他遇到了人生第一个难题。

他二十八岁，因为从小性格腼腆内向一直母胎solo，没有交过男朋友。从来没有直面过异性身体的孟鹤堂在脱下裤子那一刻惊呆了，然后以从未有过的速度提上裤子，从卫生间里冲出来。

他整个人都红了，不仅仅是脸颊，脸脖子和前胸都红成了一片。脑海中不停地出现周九良的下面的样子。

“竟然这么大……”

这一早上的惊吓实在是太多了。

相比起孟鹤堂的羞涩，周九良则要坦然的多，他打开衣柜随便从里面挑了两件衣服出来，夏天也不用穿的太复杂，T恤短裤就很好。

然而谁都不能指望一个在军营里混大的糙汉能有什么优秀的审美，周九良随手一拿，就拿出了一件荧光绿的T恤和一条深紫色的裤子。他真的不是故意的，他真的只是随手一拿。

用清水洗了把脸，对水池边的各种瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品毫无头绪，周九良研究了两秒钟决定放弃。回去穿好衣服拿上了钥匙就出了门。

周九良一向我行我素，完全没意识到自己的配色是多么的吸引眼球，一路在地铁上吸引眼球无数。所有人都在吐槽漂亮哥哥为什么瞎穿衣服！

门铃响了的时候，孟鹤堂正在煮饺子，他将火调小，一路小跑到大门，“来了，来了。”

打开门就被荧光绿+深紫色的斑斓色彩从眼球冲击到了灵魂。

孟鹤堂张着嘴，真心觉得这一天实在是太刺激了。

“吃了吗？”回到了自己熟悉的家，周九良进来之后熟稔的换鞋，只不过家里的拖鞋都比孟鹤堂的脚要大。他趿拉着拖鞋进来，孟鹤堂跟在他身后，实在是很想提醒他步子迈的小一点，这样的走路姿势实在是太威武雄壮了。

“还没有呢，正在煮，你还要吃点儿吗？”孟鹤堂进了厨房继续用汤勺搅拌汤锅，防止饺子粘连。

周九良站在他旁边，看着在锅里起起伏伏白白胖胖的饺子，“那就再吃点儿吧。”

煮好饺子，一人一盘，周九良和孟鹤堂分坐餐桌两边，周九良将自己盘子里的饺子又拨了一半到孟鹤堂面前的盘子里。

“不用……”孟鹤堂试图拒绝。

“我的饭量我自己知道，那些不够，吃吧。”周九良道，“你这胃口也太小了，两片面包下去就不饿了。”

孟鹤堂腼腆地一笑，理解了周九良意思，两人还不太熟悉，现在说什么都有些尴尬，干脆闭嘴专心吃饭。

吃饱喝足，转移到客厅，孟鹤堂拽着围裙忐忑不安地问周九良，“你知道是怎么回事了吗？”

周九良摇头，“先不说这个，我先向你道歉，为了弄清楚你的身份，我翻开了你手机里的隐私内容和聊天记录，还翻了你的柜子，对不起。”

“没，没关系，”孟鹤堂连忙摆手，“这个事也不能怪你，你只是想调查问题而已，如果不是你主动联系我，我都想不到给自己打电话，还以为被外星人抓走做实验了呢。”

说到后面，孟鹤堂没忍住笑了笑，习惯性地侧头想将两鬓的碎发别到耳朵后面，忘了现在还在周九良的身体里，他的鬓角剃的只剩一层头发茬，根本没有发丝垂下来。

“现在要怎么办呢？”孟鹤堂问。

“我也不是很清楚，”周九良皱眉，试图寻找出些许线索，“咱们来说一说昨天晚上都做了什么吧，看看能不能找到穿越到对方身体里的原因。”

“嗯，那我先说吧，”孟鹤堂喝了口水说，“昨天是周五，我下班之后买了菜就回家了，自己做了晚饭，是番茄牛腩，饭后就看看电视做做瑜伽，然后就睡觉了，和平时差不多，没什么特殊的。”

周九良沉吟，“我昨天也没什么事情，下班之后和同事去了健身房，然后去吃了烤串夜宵，一点特殊的事情都没发生。”

两个人相顾无言，随后有将最近几天发生的事情都交流了一遍，依然毫无头绪。

孟鹤堂很着急，他泪窝子前，眼泪在眼眶中打转，咬着下唇鼻头红红的，就是配上周九良的这张棱角分明的脸有些辣眼睛。

“诶，你别哭啊，别哭别哭。”见他要哭，周九良有些手足无措，张着手臂挥舞了几下，最后僵硬着身体慢慢将孟鹤堂抱住，小心翼翼地拍拍他的后背，放低声音安慰他，“别着急，总会有办法的，你看我都没哭，别怕啊。”

被他一安慰，孟鹤堂心里的委屈劲儿更上来了，抓着周九良的肩膀趴在他怀里哭了起来。

如果他们两个在各自的身体里，做这样的事情，那画面就很和谐，甚至很美好，然而现在却是一个肌肉壮汉趴在一个柔弱美人怀中哭得梨花带雨，壮汉抓着美人肩膀的小手指还瞧着兰花指。

周九良没办法，为了哄好孟鹤堂，甚至不惜牺牲自己，给他哭唧唧的脸拍了张照片给孟鹤堂看，“别哭啦，你看你现在用我的脸哭，多丑啊。”

“嗝！”孟鹤堂被吓得打了一个哭嗝，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了。

“其实也不算丑吧。”他小声道。周九良长得还是很帅的，五官硬朗、棱角分明，是一张很有侵略性的，极具雄性魅力的脸，就是配上孟鹤堂的神态就很怪异了。

两个人一筹莫展，一整天都没有办法，家里最后一包速冻饺子吃完了，没有食材也没人有心情做饭，午饭和晚饭都是叫得外卖。时针转到十点，周九良最后破罐破摔，提议道，“要不咱们去睡觉吧，既然一觉睡醒就换了身体，没准明天睡醒又好了呢？”

“真的？”

“不确定，试试呗，还能咋办？”周九良摊手。

于是两个人回卧室睡觉。

说到睡觉，问题又来了。

见周九良自然地走进卧室，躺到床上，孟鹤堂不好意思和一起睡，又没法开口让房子的主人去客厅睡，踌躇一阵犹豫道，“要不我去客厅睡吧。”

他的脸色有些红，周九良一拍脑门，反应过来他是不好意思了，可是家里只有一张床，他拉着孟鹤堂坐在床上，“你别担心，床这么大，咱俩人睡其实也挨不着，我睡觉挺老实的，”他挠了挠头发憨厚一笑，“再说我现在这样也不能对你做什么，你说对吧？”

被戳中心事，孟鹤堂脸色爆红，慌忙否认，“不是，我不是这个意思。”

“没事没事，我明白，”周九良拉着他躺下，规规矩矩的平躺着，“咱俩离得近点儿，没准明天一睁眼就换回来了呢？”

这句话说服了孟鹤堂，他心里抱着小小的希望，强忍着没有洗澡的难受，勉强睡着了。

空调一夜没停，周九良醒来的时候发现自己扎进了孟鹤堂的怀里，或者严格一点来说，孟鹤堂的身体，扎进了周九良的身体的怀中。他摸了摸手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，第一次觉得自己的冷气开得这么凉。

随即他失望地意识到，他和孟鹤堂并没有换回来。

这时孟鹤堂也醒了，他坐起来，也发现了这个事实。

气氛一时有些凝重的尴尬，两个人相对无言都不知道该怎么办。

过了一会儿，孟鹤堂闭上眼睛又睁开，跟周九良说，“我想洗澡。”

昨天一整天都没有洗澡，对于有洁癖的孟鹤堂来说已经是忍受的极限了，他现在承受着极大的心理压力，如果还不能洗澡的话他真的太难受了。

“啊？”周九良一下子没跟上他的节奏,“洗，洗澡？哦，那就洗啊。”

“可是这是你的身体，”孟鹤堂气恼地捶了下床，又斜眼看周九良，“我的身体也该洗澡了。”

“那怎么办？”周九良脑补了一下他顶着孟鹤堂的身体去洗澡，大脑瞬间短路，将决定权交给孟鹤堂。

“emmmm……”孟鹤堂想了半天，最后有点自暴自弃地道，“我们一起洗。”

“啊？？？！！！”周九良惊呆了。

“你听我说！”孟鹤堂没好气地拍了他一下，“别想歪了！是我们一起进浴室，我给我自己的身体洗，然后你给你自己的身体洗，明白了吗？”

“明白了明白了，”周九良起来，举手发誓，“我保证闭着眼睛，绝对不看你的身体！我发誓！”

孟鹤堂咬牙道，“记住你的话！”

两个人到了浴室，闭着眼睛脱掉了衣服，然后孟鹤堂先进了淋浴房，再拉着闭着眼睛的周九良进来。

热水从花洒里流出来，两个人需要紧挨着才能共享水流，孟鹤堂其实也不太敢睁着眼睛，他不好意思看周九良的身体。温度适中的水流稍微安抚了他紧张的心情，水蒸气使浴室里变得朦朦胧胧的，看不真切。

“哪个是洗发水？”

“绿色瓶子的。”

孟鹤堂挤了洗发水出来给自己的头上搓搓出泡沫，又给周九良头顶的钢丝球揉出泡沫，在涂沐浴露的时候，孟鹤堂头顶泡沫流进了眼睛里。他条件反射地闭上眼睛想去冲水，没想到周九良不知道发生了什么动了一下，闭着眼睛本能地想拉住什么，但是地上全是泡沫，一打滑两个人就一起叠罗汉似的摔倒了。

“砰”地一下，周九良和孟鹤堂一起摔倒在浴室的地上，好巧不巧嘴对嘴摔到了一起。

“唔！”孟鹤堂连忙从周九良身上爬起来，捂住嘴巴才发现不对劲。

他变回来了！

“啊——！”孟鹤堂捂着胸口蜷缩成一团坐在地上，闭着眼睛尖叫，“出去！快出去！！！”

周九良被摔得七荤八素的，眼睛还因为进了泡沫刺激的挺疼，他只觉得嘴上被什么温热的东西磕了一下，然后孟鹤堂的尖叫声就响起了。

他睁开一只眼睛，惊讶地发现他们竟然换回来了。眼前白花花的身子在雾气中若隐若现，周九良看了一眼就觉得自己的下面还想要有点不受控制。

“出去啊！快走啊！”孟鹤堂不敢睁开眼睛，都要急哭了。

周九良捂住自己连滚带爬的起来，从淋浴房里跑出去，随手拿了条毛巾围住自己的下半身，一边跑一边喊，“我走了我走了我走了！”

热水还在哗哗地流着，冲掉了孟鹤堂头上和身上的泡沫，他双手挡住眼前，指尖露出一条缝隙，小心翼翼睁开一点眼睛看了看，确认周九良真的走了才扶着玻璃站起来，重新开始洗澡。

周九良顶着一头泡沫跑出去，滴滴答答地滴了一地的水，他转了一圈，最后跑到厨房，把头伸进洗碗池的水龙头下面冲掉了泡沫。

孟鹤堂洗完澡出来换上了自己的衣服，对荧光绿和深紫色的配色嫌弃到极点，但也只能无奈地套上。

“那个，你去洗澡吧。”他从卧室出来，看见周九良还光着身子坐在沙发上，腰间只围了一条毛巾，有些不好意思地期期艾艾地说道。

这次美人的神色配上了美人的相貌，周九良看直了眼，脑海中“沉鱼落雁”“闭月羞花”八个大字来回闪烁播放。脸还是这张脸，芯子是他周九良的时候就怎么看怎么不对味，可换回了正主，不得不说，妙啊……

周九良盯得孟鹤堂更加脸红了，他觉得自从昨天出了这匪夷所思的身体互换的事情见到了周九良之后他就在不停的脸红，于是他叉起腰，尽量蛮横地对周九良道，“看我干什么！快去啊！”

“哦，”周九良利索地站起来，与孟鹤堂擦身而过的时候在他耳边道，“我进去了，你先坐会儿吧，别客气。”

说话间，热气喷到孟鹤堂的耳朵上，搞的他耳朵发烫。还有刚才摔倒的那个吻……

孟鹤堂摇摇头，将怪念头甩到脑外，那才不是吻，那只是个意外，恰巧磕到了而已！

不过好像正是嘴唇碰到之后就换回来了……

三分钟，周九良洗了个战斗澡，换了新衣服擦着头发出来，孟鹤堂正盘腿坐在客厅沙发上玩手机。

周九良在部队多年，训练成果斐然，从他的身材上就可以看出。孟鹤堂没仔细打量也知道他有六块腹肌，而且虽然长相不算当下时兴的那种顶顶帅气，也是五官周正凌厉，部队出身还自带一身正气。

他过去坐到孟鹤堂旁边，孟鹤堂转头看他，两人又尴尬了一下，周九良问，“饿不饿？”

孟鹤堂点头。

“那出去吃？还是外卖？”

孟鹤堂低头看了看自己的衣服，又看了看周九良，眼中的死亡凝视化为实质，周九良有些心虚地“呵呵”两声，试图辩解，“也，也挺好看的……”

“不吃了，我要回家！”孟鹤堂气哼哼地站起来要走。

“别啊。”周九良一把拉住他的手腕，“别走啊，好歹吃个早饭，再说你就不怕万一一会儿又换回来了呢？”

“你别乱说啊！”孟鹤堂瞪他，“能不能念点儿好？！”

“能能能，那咱先把早饭吃了吧，我这都下单了。”周九良摇晃手机，给孟鹤堂看，“豆浆、油条、包子、手抓饼，你还想吃什么？”

“你点这么多要喂猪啊，够了够了。”

“别生气啊，你看咱们现在好歹是换回来了，应该庆祝庆祝。”周九良舔着脸讨好他，眼里都是孟鹤堂宜喜宜嗔的模样，娇俏可人，灵动非常。

刚从部队出来，周九良也是当兵三年，看母猪都眉清目秀的状态，更别说面对的是孟鹤堂了。这个匪夷所思的乌龙闹得，他对孟鹤堂的个人信息都了解得一清二楚，又和他相处了一天，现在瞧着他，心动了。

他舔舔嘴唇，“那个……你觉得咱俩是怎么换回来的？”

孟鹤堂斜他一眼，反问道，“你觉得呢？”

“呃，我觉得……”周九良吞吞吐吐地瞧着孟鹤堂的脸色，好像有点红，心里有底了，“我觉得……我说了你可别打我。”

“说！”孟鹤堂恶狠狠地吐出一口气。

“那什么，我觉得吧，就是，咱俩，咱俩那什么了”周九良说到关键，语速瞬间加快带了过去，“就换回来了！”

“什么？”

“就，就那什么呗……”

“什么啊？”孟鹤堂恼怒，“你说不说？！不乐意说就别说了！”

“就是这样！”

周九良说完，就捧着孟鹤堂的脸“吧唧”亲了一口。

孟鹤堂事后回忆：当时我人就傻了。

他呆愣愣地看着孟鹤堂，唇上有点凉，周九良这个臭流氓，竟然不是单纯的嘴唇碰嘴唇，而是嘬了一口！

“呀！你个流氓！”孟鹤堂抄起沙发上的靠枕对着周九良一通抽打，打得周九良抱头鼠窜，绕着客厅转了好几圈。

“你别跑！你给我停下！”孟鹤堂弯腰扶着墙气喘吁吁地吼道。

他哪里是周九良对手，追了好几圈都追不上周九良还被他各种撩拨。

周九良隔着茶几站住，讨价还价，“我不跑了，那你别打我行不行？”

“不行！”孟鹤堂气得将靠枕扔到周九良身上，然后一屁股坐到沙发上抱着胳膊生气。

这时门铃响了，外卖小哥送了早餐过来，周九良接过来殷勤地摆在茶几上，“别生气了，来吃饭吧，你看这油条胖乎乎的，金黄酥脆是不是写着‘快来吃我’呀？”

“哼！”孟鹤堂被他逗得差点就笑出来了，最后关头忍住强行变成了一个“哼”，“别以为你能拿吃的贿赂我！一会儿咱俩接着算账！”

周九良递给他一个包子，“我错了我错了，哎呀，我不是故意的，就是那什么没忍住。”

见孟鹤堂又要生气，周九良赶紧放下吃的，危襟正坐，“我真的不是故意捉弄你，我是想追求你。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂心脏砰砰乱跳，惊讶地张大了嘴巴，油条都掉了出来。

周九良手疾眼快地接住了油条，拯救了它掉到地上被浪费的命运，他有些傻地嘿嘿笑了两声，“我觉得吧，咱俩撞见这个事是个缘分，谁能像发生这么匪夷所思的事儿呢？我了解了你，又和你相处了这一天，我觉得我喜欢上你了，可以给我个机会追求你吗？”

孟鹤堂没说话，放下了手中了筷子，很认真地看了看周九良，过了一会儿轻声问，“你这是吊桥反应吗？”

没料到他问了这样一个问题，周九良心中一喜，觉得有戏，他摇头认真道，“我觉得不是。首先，我以前是个军人，现在是一名武警，我很清楚什么是吊桥反应，我不认为我对你的喜欢是因为这个效应产生的。第二，我不认为我们的情况属于吊桥，我们没有遇见危险，虽然突然灵魂互换说起来有些吓人，但是并不是生死之间的情况。所以，结论是我喜欢你，不是因为吊桥反应，只是单纯的喜欢你。”

周九良认认真真地发表了他的看法，最后还给自己加了一分，“我还一直没有过喜欢上过什么人，但是现在看着你，我就觉得很喜欢。”

被这么认真的表白了，说不心动也是假的，但是孟鹤堂有些迷茫，毫无恋爱经验的他根本不知道该怎么面对和处理这种情况。

“行吗？”见他不出声，周九良歪着头看他，追问了一句。

他歪着头的时候有点乖，孟鹤堂想到了他班上最会调皮捣蛋的小朋友，每次犯错被发现就会这样歪头求原谅，他心里一松，被告白之后的感觉是高兴不是反感，那是不是说明他对周九良也有点心动？

等不到回应，周九良从茶几那边跳过来，挤到孟鹤堂身边拉着他的手靠他肩膀上摇晃，“答应我吧答应我吧答应我吧，”拉着孟鹤堂的手放在他的腹肌上，“你看我，有车有房工作稳定，还有腹肌，长得不丑，考虑考虑行不行？”

他歪着头凑到孟鹤堂跟前，被孟鹤堂顶开，“起开，离我远点儿，没脸没皮的德性。”

“你就答应我嘛……”周九良委屈巴巴地装可怜，虽然他这张脸实在对不起这副表情。

“我可比你大三岁。”孟鹤堂道。

“那有什么，男大三，抱金砖！咱俩在一块，我就抱金砖了，美滋滋嘿！”

孟鹤堂终于忍不住被他逗笑了，使劲儿揉搓着他的大脑袋，“你怎么这么贫！”

“我爱（nài）你，才跟你贫嘛，那你是答应了？”

孟鹤堂矜持，故作深沉道，“看你表现吧。”

周九良乐开了，“我一准儿表现的好好的！”

“那先把包子递给我。”孟鹤堂傲娇地抬着下巴使唤周九良，然后叼着包子数落他，“我告诉你，别以为之前的事儿就过去了，一会儿吃完了饭咱俩接着算账！”

“算账，算账，都听你的。”周九良道，狗腿地端着豆浆吹了两下，“来，喝口豆浆，吃包子被噎着了。”

“周九良！你是不是咒我呐？”

“我没有！我发誓！”  
造成了这个乌龙事物的神秘力量（就是我），对这个结局表示十分满意，事了拂衣去，深藏功与名。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电主页，可购买文档下载


End file.
